Pure Hearted Heartless
by Kayame92
Summary: A young girl named Kayame mysteriously appears in Hallow Bastion. How will she affect Cloud's life?


Voice- Kayame? Hey! Hey, wake up!

I felt something hit my stomach. I opened my eyes and sat up. My blue hair slipped off my shoulder.

Me- …who…are you?

Voice- you Kayame?

Me- *nods*

A young boy about my age walked out of the shadows. He had longish silver hair and wore a black robe.

Boy- come with me…now.

Me- if I don't?

Boy- you'll deeply regret it.

Me- …yeah? What are you gonna do?

He put his hand so it was parallel to the ground. A dark and rigged looking sword appeared in his gloved hand. He spun the sword around with one hand and pointed it at me.

Boy- I'll kill you.

I flipped backwards and landed on my feet next to small pole. I picked it up and spun it around and pointed the sharp end at him. He stood shocked on how quickly I reacted.

Boy- *smirks* I was told that you would try and fight back…but you're not fighting at all. You're coming with me…conscious or not.

Me- …huh?

He disappeared and reappeared behind me. I felt him hit the back of my neck. I began to black out as I felt myself fall to the cold sidewalk below me. I landed in a large puddle from the rain the night before. He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

Boy- Kayame…abandoned when you were young…now you rarely speak even when spoken to…beaten on the streets because how small you are…so you learned to fight. No known family…so you were alone. I may not know you…but I know everything about you.

Voice- maybe that makes you a stalker…

The silver haired boy whirled around to see another boy a little older looking. He had longish red hair and markings on his face.

Boy- Axel…what are you doing here?

Axel- oh…just making sure you're doing what you're told.

Boy- I don't need a babysitter. I have everything under control.

He looked from the boy to me out cold over his shoulder and laughed.

Axel- what's the matter Riku? Can't handle a little girl without knocking her unconscious?

Riku- you have no idea what she's capable of. Xemnas says—

Axel- Xemnas says a lot of things. He's been wrong a lot of things as well. And he's wrong about that little brat you're carrying too.

Riku- the Organization—

Axel- is falling apart. Roxas is missing…he left us…left me…

Riku- what? Where?

Axel- we don't know…but…the other Nobodies…

Riku- I know…that's why I took the liberty of looking for her. After I heard Xemnas talking to Saix…he talked about what she can do for you…for us! She has an amazing ability Axel!

Axel- it's not true! Xemnas is wrong about her Riku, I'm telling ya! She'll bring nothing but trouble for the Organization!

Riku- well I don't think so. And we'll see who's right and who's wrong.

A door of shadow appeared behind him.

Riku- goodbye Axel. Give Xemnas my best when you go to tell him what I've done.

Riku walked into the shadows and left Axel standing alone.

Axel- dammit!

Meanwhile, Riku left me lying in Hallow Bastion square and disappeared.

Riku- _we'll just test my beliefs…_

A boy with blonde spiky hair walked by me then stopped.

Boy- hey you…

He knelt down beside me and held my head up.

Boy- Hey! You alive?

My eyes slowly opened. About me I saw him…the blonde spiky hair and determined blue eyes. A huge sword on his back.

Boy- are you ok? Where did you come from?

Me-…

Boy- can you…talk?

I looked away. I felt him pick me up like it was nothing. I looked around in shock then looked at him.

Boy- you're not that heavy…when's the last time you ate kid?

Without an answer, he began walking across the square. He stopped at a market.

Boy- just one please.

The store clerk gave him a popsicle and he gave it to me. I hesitated to take it.

Boy- go on. It's not poison. It's ice cream. Eat it.

I slowly took it and took a lick. It was cold on my warm tongue. But it tasted good…sweet but salty…

Boy- see?

He began walking again, still carrying me, down some stairs. He turned a few corners and stopped.

Boy- this is headquarters for the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee. You'll be safe from anything here.

Without another word, he walked in the door. Inside, it was filled with books everywhere. There was a computer on the north side. There was another boy, he had longish spiky brown hair. He turned around when he heard us come in. I noticed he had a scar across the middle of his face.

Boy- Cloud…?

Cloud, the blonde one, spoke to the other boy.

Cloud- Leon. I found this girl lying unconscious in the square. I'm not sure who she is.

Leon- put her on the bed…I imagine she's worn out.

Cloud nodded and put me on the warm bed on the other side of the room. I almost dropped my ice cream in shock of how soft it was. Cloud walked back over to Leon and they began talking.

Leon- who is she? Do you know anything about her at all? Her name/ what happened to her? She's so beaten up…

Cloud- I'm not sure if she even speaks. I've asked her name but she hasn't talked at all.

Leon- how are we supposed to know if she's a threat to us or not?

Cloud- she's a young girl Leon…I'm sure she can't do much.


End file.
